1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In atomic layer deposition (ALD), for example, a source gas, which is a source material of a film, and a reactive gas, which reacts with the source gas, are alternately supplied into a process chamber so that a thin film is sequentially deposited by one atomic layer, forming a predetermined film on a substrate. The film formed by the ALD may be, for example, an aluminum oxide film (AlO film) formed by trimethylaluminum (TMA) gas, which is a source gas and ozone (O3) gas, which is a reactive gas. The aluminum oxide film functions as a high-k film.